


Reversal of Fortune

by ElectraRhodes



Series: You never have to say sorry to me as I go out of my way to make sure you are [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adding new chapters regularly, Alternative outcomes, Angst, Celebrations, Ch 18 has the sex, Changed overall rating because of ch 18, Deaths of a range of people, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Surprisingly fluffy in places, alternating pov, author is a sap, canon compliance and divergence, happy endings (sometimes), surprising survivals, that's a tag right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: If it had gone differently - the alternative fates of everyone from Anthony Dimmond, to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.Each chapter has the name of the relevant person as the title.Very different styles of chapter, all very short.





	1. Beverly Katz

'Buy me another!'

'Several'

'I was so scared'

'You must have been amazing!'

'I was, I am'

'When are they releasing Will?'

'Soon, maybe today'

'No question then?'

'You didn't see the basement. Jimmy tell her about the basement'

'It was terrible. And very very neat. Brian said it was 'organ-ised'!

'That's the worst cannibal pun I've ever heard'

'You must have heard a few?'

'Have you looked at the comments on tattlecrime?'

'Are they really bad?'

'Also very very funny'

'It's awful to laugh'

'It really isnt'

'He was my friend, and colleague. I thought we might, you know...It's hard'

'I'm your friend and colleague. I hope we might, you know...?

'Really?'

'It put a lot of things in perspective'

'I'm so glad you're ok'

'They're giving Bev a medal'

'Seriously?'

'Damn straight'.

'Text from Will. He's out, oh my god he's out!'

'Lets go get him, who's designated driver?'

'We'll get a cab. Fuck the expense. I'm alive!'


	2. Bella Crawford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'What have you taken Bella?'

'My morphine. All of it.'

Bella's vision starts to swim and go dark round the edges. Her head lolls. She's losing consciousness and awareness.

Hannibal watches her. He feels her departure. He doesn't quite believe in a soul. But something of Bella is almost gone. He looks at the obol she gave him. Paying the ferryman. Charon.

He tosses it. Follows its trail, spinning through the air, an arbitrary outcome. Up. Up. Up. And down. He catches it and slams it onto the back of his hand. So.

Hannibal stays seated. He watches as Bella's breath ghosts and slowly come to a stop. He's sat with dying patients before. He knows intimately that moment when you hold your breath waiting for their breath that doesn't come.

He waits for that moment when there is no more waiting.

When he is sure, he checks Bella's pulse, checks her eyes.

He stands up straight and pulls down the front of his waistcoat and jacket. A little crumpled up. He takes his cell phone from the desk.

'Jack? I am very sorry..'


	3. Tobias Budge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

Is it any surprise that I feel contempt when they send someone as foolish as this man to interview me? The two police officers are not much better. More fodder. I knew they would be no match for me.

Franklyn is a fool if he thinks the FBI have a clue about what they are doing. I don't care that's he told that arrogant psychiatrist of his; he's a fool too.

It's galling that he should reject me. Clearly he can't see how a true friendship might glorify us both. It would be worthy. I simply do not see why he should prefer this, idiot, to me. What is he doing now? He must be some kind of coward, where is he going?

Still, now this means I only have two to deal with right now.

(A noise, like something whippy being strung through the air, like the harmonic at the top of the range on a violin. Clean and thrumming. Then, a thrusting gurgling sound, then footsteps and the sound of panic. Heavy breathing)

Trickier that I'd prefer. But they were both so shocked. Frozen. Not prepared. Their training must be abysmal. I must quiet myself, ready myself..he may be a fool but he is probably armed.

I can hear him on the stairs, he will have found the officer upstairs. I have no need to panic. Ah he's at the sink, all I have to do is get my wire round his neck and pull and it will be done.

(The sound of struggling, grunting, panting, strangled breath, and then a single desperate shot)

Aaaaah, that hurts, but his angle was all wrong. I'll leave him here for others to find. A fool. Good, I can deal with Franklyn and that psychiatrist now. Up the steps, no time to lock the door now. No need to. Out out out. Into the car. And away, away. Breathe. Now for the buffoon. 

Park the car, I have blood on my collar. Mine or his? I am furious and very clear about what will happen next. I've been looking forwards to killing him. He thinks I'm his friend. It's been of use I suppose. He introduced me to... but I overestimated the good doctor's intelligence. A pity. We would have been so good together. How will he feel when he knows I've killed his little pet? 

'...I've just killed three men...'


	4. Devon Silvestri's 'Patient'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'He has made such a mess in here, how could he possibly imagine that this... I'm not sure.. alright then, I think I've got it. Damn I've got blood on my shirt. Let's see if I can just. Oh. He's nicked that vein too. Oh. That's not good. Not good at all. Damn it. I need clamps. Where are the emts? I can't hold this on my own. Damn. I'm going to lose him.'

He glances up to see Will looking at him. Something approaching maybe awe, but also maybe a certain kind of clarity. It is a look that gives Hannibal pause. Has Will seen too much of the right things? Has he given something away? What's in that look?

'Damn again. I let myself be distracted. I can't hold him.'

*I'm sorry Jack. I think I'm losing. I don't think he's going to...*

Will looks so disappointed. He's turning away. Shoulders slumped. Like he's been let down, again. 

'This is why I gave up surgery. Fuck.'


	5. Abigail Hobbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Hello? Is that the Hobbs household?'

'Yes, it is, can I help you'

'I want you to listen very carefully. Are you listening?'

'Yes'

'You don't know me and we will probably never meet. But what you think you know?

'Yes?'

'It's true'

Abigail looks at the handset, questioningly. Her father asks who it is. 

'I'm not sure, they withheld the number' she pauses and sets the phone back down in its cradle. 

'Is mom setting the table?'

'Yeah. This'll just be another minute. Do you want to get the juice and glasses?'

'Sure, I'll take them through.... I love you dad'

Garrett Jacob Hobbs smiles at his oh so beloved daughter. Abigail takes the juice, leaves the kitchen, (and her childhood) and puts the jug and glasses on a table in the hallway. Her mum is walking towards her. Abigail grabs her by the hand and pulls her fast to the front door and through and then they are running. Running. Along the drive, onto the road. Running.

'Abigail, what are we doing?'

'Don't talk mom, keep running'.


	6. Franklyn Froidveaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Hello, Dr Lecter, it's Franklyn.

I'm sorry it's a bit late. *Cough, splutter*

You can probably hear I'm a bit under the weather.

Yes I feel very poorly. *aaatchhoooo*

It's a shame you're not a real doctor

Sorry, I know you are a real doctor, I just meant that you don't practice now, you could do a house call! 

Yes. I know psychiatry is a practice. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude

Anyway, I think I caught a cold after the recital. *Cough cough cough*

Tobias got a flat and we got very wet

He was a bit cross. Not at me obviously. He didn't have a reason to.

Well, sometimes. No, I don't mind. Isn't friendship about compromise? *Choke, gurgle, blows nose*

I'm not the only one who compromises. He does try. He's just quite busy.

If I can't come tomorrow is there another time? *Cough*

Ok. Dr Lecter. Aaatchooooo. Thanks for listening to me. I'll see you next week instead.


	7. Anthony Dimmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Damn bad luck old chap' Philip is sitting in a chair beside the bedside in the hospital ward.

'I know. Stupid of me really' Anthony chuckles. He's got a bandage around his head, severe bruising on the face. His arm is in a sling.

'Were you wearing a helmet?' Philip eyes his friend, Anthony can be awfully reckless sometimes

'Yes, he said it was a friend's' Anthony puts a little emphasis on 'friends', he's not crass enough to do air quotes but it's a close thing

'Did he now?' Philip says archly

'Oh yes, I think he was missing his little friend'

'Did you make up for it?'

'He was very eager' Anthony smiles, knowing where his mouth was, and where his cock was just 24 hours ago.

'Was the party ok?'

'Oh you know Roman and Lydia'

'Sadly yes? When are they going back to Florence?'

'Quite soon I think. Actually Lydia brought me those grapes you've nearly finished'

'Oh, that's surprisingly thoughtful of her'

'Isn't it. Do you think she wants something?' They both smirked.

'What happened to the other chap?'

'Oh, he was alright. Helmet and leathers'

'Sounds like the right kind of party.' They both laugh.

'Yes. It rather was. Face hurts a bit now though. Still it could have been worse.'


	8. Miriam Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'it's not like you to text? What's happening? Where are you?'

'I'm outside this doctor's office. He's making me wait whilst he finished up with a patient'

'Oh. Is this part of that thing The Guru has you working on?'

'Don't be shitty Clarice.'

'Sorry. You know I think it's unethical. An abuse'

'I know. But better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission right?'

'Sometimes. Maybe. But you're not a field agent Miriam'

'And?'

'Sure you probably won't get canned if it works out, but if it goes south you'll get hung out to dry. Are you near any shops? Where are you anyway?'

'I'm in Baltimore'

'Baltimore?! What the.. ok. Can you pick up some milk and bread? How much toast did you eat this morning? And all the PB is gone too!

'Sure. I'll get some. I'll be back around.. hey hang on, I think I can hear a door opening. They're saying goodbye. Ok. Gotta go I think this Lecter guy might be useful. C U L8r (sorry about the abbrievs)

'LMAO! Not)


	9. Donald Sutcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

Donald Sutcliffe took the folder, put it into a large mailer, looked up an address and put the stamped envelope into the outgoing post tray. He gnawed on the edge of a thumb nail. Hannibal would be royally pissed with him. Still he'd take that over losing his licence to practice. He thought about the young man he'd met. What was Hannibal's game? Not like him to be so irrational over someone.

...

Two days later Will Graham received an envelope in the post at his office in Quantico, he opened it and found a medical file enclosed. There was nothing else with it no note or anything, nothing to indicate who had sent it.

Patient Notes

Patient: William (none) Graham

D/o/B: 04/13/1976

Birthplace: New Orleans

Blood group: B

Next of Kin: Beau Graham (Dec.)

Occupation: Lecturer FBI Academy Quantico

Previous illnesses and conditions: stab would to shoulder, healed childhood collar bone fracture, minor scar on left hand; fishing accident, influenza, childhood chicken pox

Symptoms presenting: spatial neglect, auditory hallucination, visual hallucination, loss of time, periods of catatonic arrest, mild seizures, nightmares and waking dreams, intense sweating, violent headache not alleviated by medication or increased fluid intake.

Tests run: MRI, Full blood work, Paroxymal positional vertigo, labyrinthitis, infection

Results: indicative of anti NDMA Encephalitis 

Treatment regime prescribed: Anti virals, ice pack treatment to reduce core temp, anti inflammatories, extended bed rest

Estimated recovery period: 6-26 weeks

Prognosis: currently good

Predicated on: receiving initial bout of treatment within the next week to ten days.

 

Will read it again, he couldn't quite believe it. 'The bastard!' He swore. He'd fucking kill Lecter.


	10. Nicholas Boyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Oh my god Marissa you must have really hurt him' the scruffy man with red hair is lying crumpled on the ground.

'Shit. It wasn't a big stone', 

'no, no, I know. Shit, what do we do?' Hannibal and Will are walking quickly down the slope towards them 'Mr. Graham, oh my god. Mr. Graham. There's been a bit of an accident'

'I, I didn't mean to, he frightened us. He was shouting.' Hannibal goes over to look at the body of the young man, crouches beside him, searches for a pulse, shakes his head.

'Shit. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. You have to believe me' Hannibal sees a medium sized stone lying to one side, near the body. There's blood on it. He indicates its presence to Will.

'We could hear from the house'

'Who is he? Do either of you know him?' They both shake their heads looking frightened. Alana Bloom comes down the slope with another woman

'Marissa, what are you doing?' She catches sight of the man 'is he.....?' She looks scared and takes her daughter's arm 'come home, come away. Abigail, you too'

Will sighs. 'Ma'am, this is going to be a bit complicated. Let's go back inside. He's already reaching for his phone to make a call. Setting everything in motion.


	11. Jack Crawford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Hold up Dr Lecter.' Jack Crawford is striding across the car park towards the psychiatrist. 

'Good morning. I didn't expect to see you today? Weren't you deposed in court?' Hannibal looks at the FBI Agent, and mentally adjusts his morning's plans.

'No, a juror is ill, so we've got a couple of day's grace. Useful actually. How is it you're here?'

'I thought it might be useful to have a brief discussion with our good Will. Help him see the face of the cannibal we are looking for. I brought some breakfast too. He doesn't look like he eats enough.'

'You're right. He doesn't. Bring enough for three?'

'Certainly. Shall we?'


	12. Georgia Madchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Price is looking for fingerprints now. He's got it in the lab. Do we have any closed circuit footage?' Jack looks at Beverly in anticipation. 

'Someone's already been in and wiped it, it means it's someone with access Jack'

'Someone with access. Are you thinking this is Will?'

Beverly looks at him stolidly 'I don't know. But he did say she was remembering what had happened, so, maybe it was someone who felt threatened. Doesn't have to be Will, just someone who knows.'

'We'll see when the prints come back, is celluloid a good surface for prints?' Jack looks to Brian for this

'It's not the best. But there's a wide spine so if he wasn't wearing gloves there should be at least a partial, he might have assumed it wouldn't survive'

'Hell of a thing'

'Murder by immolation. Not a nice way to go. Smart of the girl'

'Yeah. Would it have worked?'

'Combs her hair, spark of static, oxygen rich environment, pwoof. I'd say she was lucky.'

'What have you got for us Jimmy?' Price has clearly run all the way, he breathes hard for a couple of moments,

'It was tricky. Good job I'm the best on the Eastern seaboard. I think you're going to be really surprised by this one!


	13. Matthew Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Have you checked the references for all the applicants? I like to be thorough.'

'Yes, except for one guy. He did a good CV and I've shortlisted him, but one of his referees hasn't replied'

Frederick Chilton, the director of the Baltimore State Hopsital for the Criminally Insane looks at Emilia, his chief administrator,

'What's his other reference like?' 

She hands him a copy, and he looks it over. It is very positive, but there is something not quite right about it, something that bothers him. Now, Fredrick wasn't the most imaginative of people, but he did have a PhD and he had got this job through hard work rather than skill alone.

'Could you check the address and the named contact. I used to know the Assistant Director there. I'd like to be sure.'

Ten minutes later Emilia returns to the room. 

'You were right. There's no one there by that name. He must have faked the reference. The telephone number on this so called headed paper isn't right.'

Frederick and Emilia look at each other. 'Good job we caught it'. She puts Matthew Brown's application for an orderly's position into the reject pile.


	14. Elliot Buddish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'You know it's linked to aggressive carcinoma'

'I know honey but we need the money'

'We could economise, get rid of the second car, I could do two more shifts a week. The boys are older now'

'Really?'

'Of course. What do you have if you don't have your health'

'I'll let them know then, if you're sure' his wife nods 'Thanks babe.'


	15. Marissa Schurr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it had gone differently - the alternative fate of everyone from Anthony Dimmond to Devon Silvestri's 'patient'.

'Where are you going?'

'God, mom, you're such a drag. I dunno, I was just going out.'

Her mom smiled at her

'I know you want to see Abigail. Why don't you call her. Get her to come here? We can collect her if you like? It must be tough. Do you know if she's back?

'Yeah, she texted me'

'So let's see if she's allowed. Ok?'

'Yeah. Alright, sorry I'm such a bitch'

'It's alright honey' she stoked her daughter's hair as she hugged her. She knew how like the victim profile Marissa was. She thought her daughter had probably had a lucky escape.


	16. Will Graham

'Or we could socialise like adults. God forbid we should become friendly.'

Will pauses and looks the psychiatrist over. He likes the way his hair is flopped over his face. He likes the camel sweater he is wearing. He likes his voice. He'd lick it if he could. He likes the way he just turned up, not put off by what Will said in Jack's office. He likes that he brought decent coffee and breakfast. Yeah. He likes that there is breakfast. He debates his course of action. More word play, or something more direct?

'Or you could just fuck me.'

Hannibal drops his knife. He hadn't expected this. It's not unwelcome. Just a surprise.

'Indeed' he too pauses. 'Now?'

'We're in the right place for it' Will gestures at the large bed in the middle of the hotel room with his fork. 'And Jack's deposed. Come on doctor, or are you worried I won't find you that interesting'

'You will'.


	17. Bedelia Du Maurier

Hannibal Lecter quietly let's himself into Bedelia Du Maurier's little hideaway. 

He'd gone to her house in Baltimore and found it empty. 

Though it has taken several weeks he has found her. 

He's here to help her see a little more. 

She thought she knew what he was capable of. 

She has no idea. 

He isn't the dangerous man she supposes him to be. 

He is a myth of his own creation. 

The bogeyman children are warned of. 

The nasty ending to every Grimm fairy tale.

The devil you could dance with in the pale moonlight. 

She'll get the opportunity to dance tonight.


	18. Hannibal Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with the sex in it. Probably NSFW. Vanilla, but all the same...

'God, Hannibal. Fuck, fuck, fuck, jeez, I'm going to... I'm not going to last, fuck'

Hannibal pulls Will up against him, holds him with his back to his chest, he reaches round with his other hand and holds Wills cock tight at the base. Stalling his orgasm. Will hisses his frustration. 

Hannibal mouths into his shoulder 'Wait for me'

'Fuck. God. I had no... idea. Fuck' Will ends on a whine in the back of his threat. This prompts Hannibal to thrust harder, at a different angle, slightly upwards. He's hitting Will's prostate almost every time. Will is almost blacking out with the stimulation and the whole sensation of being denied the release of coming. He already feels as though he is harder than he has ever been before. 

Since they arrived back at Hannibal's Baltimore home they've fucked three times. The first time in the kitchen, almost as soon as they got in the door. Will made some comment about the last few hours, Tobias Budge, and the fact that they both survived. Then he and Hannibal were practically consuming each other, with a desperate hunger born of longing, lust and relief. 

Hannibal emptied half a very expensive bottle of olive oil over Will's arse and his own cock. Will won't ever be able to eat Italian again without the thought of being bent over the kitchen console and comprehensively fucked before they'd even managed to undress. God it was good. Hannibal was even better than he'd hoped. On the occasions when Will had jerked off at home thinking of his psychiatrist he'd hoped for some rawness, some intent, some focus, and some dominance. No fluffy negotiation of who'd be on top or where or how. He needed something that would utterly own him. 

The second time was in the bathroom. They'd practically destroyed each other's clothes with the oil and the eagerness. They got as far as Hannibal's huge walk in shower. That was even better, Hannibal crowding Will into a corner of the stall, one of those huge walk in wet rooms. There was a little seat at just the right height and Hannibal had him canted up against it his legs high around Hannibal's torso. 

The soap and oozing oil and come from the previous round all served to make him open, wet, slippery, hot. Incandescent. This time they slipped and slid together with more kisses and passion and even some tenderness. It was still raw, with an underlying thread of fear that this might be their only chance. Will tried to let that skitter away, why? he'd worry about it later. When he came, it was over Hannibal's stomach, Hannibal thrusting up into him, fucking him through his orgasm. When they were both spent they carefully washed each other.

In theory they should both be poleaxed by now. By the experiences of the day. And by what's happened between them here. After the shower Hannibal found Will clean pyjamas, made them tea, and they laid down on Hannibal's huge bed. Both talking quietly about how they have got to this point. They laugh a little, Will makes Sassy remarks, Hannibal is droll and apparently can't refrain from puns even in bed. At some point just as the lights go out and there are closing good night remarks they both still, and suddenly they're at each other again. This time Will sucking Hannibal like there is no tomorrow, close to the point of orgasm. Hannibal finger fucking Will open and then pushing inside from behind. 

They cling to each other like bits of shipwreck on a calm sea. After the storm. When they sleep Will's dreams are mercifully empty. Hannibal's dreams are of a new pathway appearing through the rooms of his memory palace. Golden. On fire. Different. 


	19. Molly Foster

'What do you think Wally shall we ask that nice man round for a meal?'

Wally is quiet. He knows his mom likes the guy with all the dogs. Wally thinks he's ok too. But. But. He doesn't know how to say it without his mom being cross with him.

'What is it Wally? Is it too soon for you? It's ok if it is, it really is'

Wally smiles at his mom, that's not really it but it'd do. But he thinks of his dad. His best mate of a dad. Who he misses beyond words. Who he is scared of forgetting. 

'It's not that really, a bit though. It's more, he's a nice bloke. But he's a bit weird.'

'Wally'

'I know. I can't explain. It's like that dog we had that got ill. He looked ok most of the time then he'd do something crazy. This guy looks like that'

Molly thinks about this. She understands about gut instinct, and whilst her's isn't pinging she accepts that Wally's is. 

'Ok, hunny bun. Let's not do that then. No room for any more weirdos in this household not with you around'

Wally giggles, he's relieved 'yeah, right mom, you too!'


	20. Winston the Dog

Dark cold run run run run hard hard hard grass grass grass grass road road lights lights noise noise

Man man man ???? 

Danger danger danger????

Food food food? 

Run run run

Car car car car light lights lights man man man man food food food food food car car

Danger danger danger danger danger bite

Run run grass grass grass tree tree tree safe safe?? Sleep sleep slee


	21. Abel Gideon

Statement 1. Patient to Dr Fredrick a Chilton  
'I am not the Chesapeake Ripper. For sure. I know I'm not, you know I'm not, and no amount of silky persuasion will convince me otherwise.'

Statement 2. Patient to Agent Jack Crawford of the FBI  
'I know it'd be easier if I was Agent Crawford, but I'm not the Chesapeake Ripper.

Statement 3. Patient to Freddie Lounds of Tattlecrime.com permitted interview  
'Nope. I'm not the Ripper. But I've got one or two suggestions based on recent conversations I've had and observations I've made'

Statement 4. Patient to fellow patient Will Graham  
'Well, I know you think you know who the Ripper is. And for sure you're not talking about me, because I've been here whilst he's been out there playing with your brain'

Statement 5. Patient to nurse  
'Thank you for your help. I've been feeling ill for a while. It's nice to meet a competent fellow professional'

Statement 6. Patient to Dr Alana Bloom, psychiatrist at University of Georgetown   
'Dr. Bloom, as fragrant as ever. I know for certain you know I am not the Chesapeake Ripper.

Statement 7. Patient to Dr Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist in private practice, consulting with the FBI on the Ripper cases  
'Now, I'm not sure if we've met before, I don't think I've seen your face before. And I definitely don't think you're the Chesapeake Ripper. No sireee. But I'm not either. Honest.


	22. Alana Bloom

'Mom hi, I just thought I'd give you a call'

 

'Yes, everything's fine. Works good, interesting'

 

'Yes, I agreed to do that study'

 

'Oh mom, I know you don't like it but Gideons safely locked away'

 

'Of course I'll be careful. Oh and I've got some nicer news for you'

 

'I do, I do nice things sometimes. It's about a man'

 

'Hannibal? No, gosh. No. why do I talk about him a lot?'

 

'He's been a great teacher and mentor, but I can't say I've ever thought of him that way. He's a bit out of my league I think. All that opera? And he's a wine drinker. Ugh'

'I'm glad you like him mom, but no, not Hannibal. Isn't he a bit old for me too?'

'Hah, very funny mom. I was six at the time, of course Indiana Jones was way too old for me'

'No, no. It's just funny. No the guy I'm talking about, he's kind of the opposite to Hannibal. Yes mom still an academic, different discipline though, he's an entomologist. Yes mom. Bugs. He's called Will. Can I bring him over during Spring Break?'


	23. Frances Dolarhyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allusion to possible child abuse

'He's not very communicative. Though from the bruising and behaviour we think it's almost certain there is something going on at home.'

'Has no one at school tried to talk to him?'

'Yes, his home room teacher, though she didn't get very far'

'You have some of his writing and art work to show me I believe?'

'Yes. He is very reluctant to move his hand away from his mouth'

'Yes, children can be fixated on what they perceive to be a disfigurement'

'But since he's had the surgery, you'd barely know!'

'Never the less. He knows I'm coming?'

'He knows we've asked for psychiatric support, we've tried to give him positive reenfocement about it'

'So, we shall see, let's go in. It will work best if I introduce myself'

.....

'Hello Frances, I'm going to be talking with you today, my names Dr Hannibal Lecter'


	24. Reba McClane

'Hey Reba, catch this'

'Oooof. You should have warned me'

'Yeah. Sorry. Hey are you coming to the party at the weekend?'

'Patty's? I was going to but my mom says Patty's sister has the Measles'

'Yeah, so?'

'It's really contagious, and if you're really unlucky it can make you blind'

'Really?'

'It's what my mom said. So I don't think I will. Mom's taking me for root beer float instead'

'Yeah? That sounds nice. Sorry about the party though, it'd be more fun with you there'

'There's always next year'


	25. Randall Tier

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know you'll be really sorry to get this note. But it's really hard for me to tell you. That Doctor you've got me seeing says I'm ok. But I know I'm not. I really know I'm not. I'm scared. And I really want to not be scared. I know when you found this doc he was highly respected. But, could you find me someone else? I really do want to get better. But there's something that doesn't feel quite right. I know I'm all wrong, but he seems to think it's ok. He's nice to me. He's got lots of diplomas, and I know he is really busy. Maybe he's too busy to really try and understand. Could you find someone else?

Love, 

Randall

 

Three days later

'Randall, honey, we've taken a look around and actually we think we have found someone else. We didn't ask Dr Lecter for a referral, we thought it would be a bit awkward. We've just told him we've got someone nearer your school, ok?'

'Sure, thanks dad. Sorry to be a bother, what's his name? The new doctor'

'It's a lady actually. Dr Du Maurier, she's very nice, a lovely lady.'


	26. The Ravenstag

So darling, I said to him, I said I'm only up for this gig if there are regular appearances in a variety of settings and I get to really inhabit my motivation. 

I know, he was very kind about my previous appearances,

Yes, that run in Panto in 'Robin Hood and the Forest of Sherwood', that's right, lead stag. Name in lights and everything.

Yes he talked about the modelling too. I know it's become a bit of a hipster thing apparently. 

Oh I know, all those vegan restaurants, beards, cross training, geometry, and lumbersexuality

Yes, they do try don't they?

Oh did you darling? It was a nice range for Christmas wasn't it? Apparently it might make it onto some wrapping paper next year, sweet isn't it?

Yes, I thought about asking for a cut of the merchandise. The Wendigo is asking for 1% I think I can push them to 2%. 

Oh, do you think? Well that's very kind. I'd love a Plushy of me too. 

Yes they're bringing in a stunt double, for the fire in the rack thing. 

Oh yes, I get a lot of adoring comments about the rack. It is rather magnificent if I say it myself. I've been working it for years.

The costume department have been so nice, they think I've kept myself ever so nicely, and oh they've got this wonderful feather cloak thing, it's divine.

Yes, I get to do my great death scene. Haven't had anything like that since Bambi. Isn't it wonderful?

Alright darling, super to talk to you, I'm just off to a stag do, let's do lunch next week. 

Near the hunters hide? The ones we kicked to bits last fall?

Super, you are a dear! Sorry I think the puns might be catching from the fandom.

Kisses xxx


	27. Frederick Chilton

'Frederick honey?'

'What is it mom?'

'That girl I thought you broke up with? She's on the phone'

'Mom, I told you she broke up with me. She's on the phone now? Really? Ok. Hey Miranda how are you?'

'Freddie? Hi. I'm really sorry you know. What I said? I was stupid and mean'

'It's ok. You didn't want to be embarrassed in front of your friends'

'They're just jealous. I realise that now. Pete said I was being a real bitch'

'Ok. He is your brother though, that's the kind of thing a brother might say. Doesn't mean you are one'

'Do you think so? You always know the right thing to say. Am I forgiven?'

'Sure. So. Do you want to go to Prom then?'

'I really do. You're just the sweetest, Freddie. Thank you'

'You too Miranda. What colour corsage would you like?'

'Oh Freddie'


	28. Sheldon Islay (tree man)

Tweet tweet: Councillor in shock u turn over development.

Councillor Sheldon Islay, recently reported in these pages as backing the development of a noted wildlife refuge has today reversed his decision. 

The Councillor told this reporter 'whilst we all want new homes, new opportunities and new jobs. Some things once lost can never be replaced. Birdsong is one of those things. Would I rather wake up to the noise of a freeway or the sweet sound of buntings, warblers and other songbirds?'. 

Other city hall staff say that a number of high profile members of Baltimore's social elite have appealed to the Councillor's discretionary veto, and that this has influenced his decision. 

An aide in the administration was quoted as saying 'in effect he swapped a six course dinner with wine pairings for an unpopular development decision. I guess it's a win all round'. 

What ever the reasons, we can rest easy knowing a certain little birdie will continue to sing.


	29. Roman Fell

'Darling, I've got an invitation here from the Sorbonne, three guest spots in their spring semester. What do you think?'

'Roman? I thought you wanted that thing in Oxford? As a change from Cambridge? Get the full house?'

'True. Though the Capponi suggest the autumn rather than the summer if we prefer?'

'So. We could go to Oxford and just fly to Paris for the three spots? And then to Florence for September?'

'Yes. What do you think Lydia, would that suit you darling. Oxford's very nice in the Spring and Summer'

'Lovely. Cambridge is always so cold Easter time'

'Alright darling I'll let them know'


	30. Judge Davies

'Sylvia? Sylvia? What's this letter about?'

In the reception/office Sylvia Warner, the long suffering clerk to Judge Davies, readies herself to explain the simplicities of a case over which he might be asked to preside. For a federal judge he can be awfully dense. But then that's why he has Sylvia. She can see the wood for the trees, can elucidate the most complex of case law, can see to the heart of a case or a defendant.

'Judge?' She pauses at the door to his office. He's sitting sprawled behind his wide stretch of endangered rainforest that he calls a desk. He's got the little Newtons Cradle clacking. He only does that when he's worried. She smiles a little 'shall I make some coffee and you can talk me through it?'

'Yes please. Thank you Sylvia'

Five minutes later they're both seated, she perched tidily on one side, he still sitting askew but slightly more upright. The office is a fairly standard lawyerly office with certifcates and diplomas framed, on the wall, and one or two photographs of the judge with prominent politicians carefully selected and curated. Along one side of the room is a wall of books. Carbon capture as well as legal codification. Although one or two of the books are false fronts with a discreet bottle of brandy or whisky lodged behind. 

'So, what's this all about? Prosecuting a federal employee? You've looked at the prosecutorial evidence file?' She nods 'I don't like it do I?'

'Dr Graham is almost certainly being framed. He's had encephalitis and although there's some nasty circumstantial evidence this reeks of something deeply unpleasant going on. I think he's been manipulated and coerced'

'That sounds interesting? So why don't I want it?'

'I think this is only the second or possibly third chapter of a longer story' she stops and looks at him, something unspoken between them,

'You think it'd be my final chapter?'

'It could be. I don't like it. It tastes all wrong'

The Judge smiles at this. His clerk can be a bit strange, she's not very popular in the clerking team, or the DAs office, a bit too odd, a bit too much of a thinker, she's devoted though. And she's never once been wrong. He trusts her. It's the main reason he's got where he is. He's not a great mind, but he's not stupid either. He knows that if she thinks this is a bad 'un he'd be a fool to see it through.

'Not even a little bite?'

'Not even. I think your wife is probably having some minor surgery around then so you'd be too distracted to concentrate.'

He raises his eyebrows. 'A proper reason then?'

'Definitely'

'Very well. Please make the necessary arrangements'

Sylvia Warner goes back to her office, she makes a note in her diary to alert the clerk who does the calendar, and to alert Mrs Davies. 

She looks at her diary for the week ahead. Thursday night is her regular night out, when her husband expects her late home. Over the years she has used it in a variety of ways, classes, theatre, concerts, for eight months a book group, and most recently, for the last nine months, seeing a psychiatrist, between 6:30 and 7:20. 

Her appointment is right before this Will Graham's standing appointment. With Dr Hannibal Lecter. Oh yes. Dr Lecter.She has some definite views about him. And she's not been wrong before.


	31. Garrett Jacob Hobbs

Garrett Jacob Hobbs walks up and down the hospital corridor. Back and forth. Waiting. Waiting. There's been one or two complications. So daddy dearest gets chucked out whilst they work on his wife. They'd muttered something about a Caesarean section. He grits his teeth. They'd both hoped so much.

Five more minutes of pacing and a nurse pushes urgently through the door, the cry of a newborn coming from behind her, through the double doors,

'Mr Hobbs? Mr Hobbs, what a relief, your wife's fine. She's fine, the baby too. Just slight breach. But fine. You have a beautiful baby boy'

Garrett Jacob Hobbs takes a breath, he'd hardly been aware he was holding it, a boy? A boy.


	32. Mason Verger

'Margot what is it, sit down, sit down, I'll get you a brandy'

Margot Verger pants heavily as she sits on the edge of one of Hannibal Lecter's expensive leather chairs.

He's been her psychiatrist for a while now. She doesn't like him much, but she does trust him. He hands her a brandy in a proper snifter and her hands shake so much she holds it between both of them.

Hannibal settles himself opposite her. This isn't her usual appointment time. But there's forty minutes to go before Will Graham's usual Thursday night conversation. He has plenty of time. And an introduction to facilitate. He smiles. How convenient of Margot to come today of all days.

'So Margot. What is it? Guilty conscience? Something on your mind?'

'No. NO! Nothing on my mind. I actually did it this time'

Hannibal looks at her. This could throw all manner of plans into disarray. 'Go on'

'I did it. I killed him. The bastard's dead. Finally'

She laughs. A touch of hysteria, but it might just be glee.


	33. The Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wendigo was requested...

The four men and the two small children stumble their way through the forest, snow on the ground and frost, glinting silver in the trees. 

The Wendigo, not yet in corporeal form is following behind.

The weather is possibly on the turn. They must find something to eat, and soon. Otherwise.

The oldest man has thought about the two children. If it came to it. They have no ammunition left. And they've seen no game for days. They have matches, they have a tarpaulin to keep the rain off and one for the ground to stop the damp leaching their bones. But no food. 

He knows the stories. They all do. If it comes to it the Wendigo will take them, inhabit their souls. And flesh won't be the only thing they crave. He shudders.

There's a sound up ahead, a deer half fallen into the freezing river, a hind leg caught in something under the water. It's terrified, but they kill it fast and clean.

That night they eat well. The deer carefully butchered and cleaned and then packed away or cooked. The older man feeds the children by hand, tenderly. Glad of the reprieve 'here Mischa, eat a little more, we have plenty today, Hannibal, you too'.

The Wendigo drifts away in search of other starving mortals. It is wartime and plenty are desperate enough to prey on the weak, the juicy, the sweet.


	34. Comandatore Pazzi

'Prego, Dottore Fell, it was nothing, but thank you, it would be a pleasure to see you of course. Thank you for the invitation. I will ask my wife if we have any prior engagements. May I call you back, or perhaps drop you a note if it is too late tonight? Grazie'

Commandatore Pazzi puts down the telephone and frowns at it. This Dr Fell reminds him very strongly of someone. Somewhere in the living room are his old case diaries. He should check them. He thinks of his wife currently cooking supper. Maybe he will leave it until tomorrow. 

He goes into the kitchen and puts his arms around his wife's waist from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder

'Bellissima, leave the dinner for now, I am not hungry for my supper'

'Rinaldo, please, the pasta is just right. It will be on the table in five minutes'

He sighs and releases her and goes through into the living room. 

Two hours later he has found the relevant folders and is still reading when he realises the apartment is silent. In the kitchen his dinner sits on the side with a small note.

'I hope this is as interesting cold as whatever you were reading and couldn't put down'

He smiles, if his division catch Il Mostro, she will be all smiles at his promotion. The calls have been made. There will be a dawn raid. Faintly he wonders about the identity of Mrs Fell. Such a beautiful woman. Why would she be with this man?


End file.
